


Best Friend's Brother

by 203_508



Series: Class Project [6]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: F/M, Gossip Girl References, Just one little kiss, One Kiss, What-If, playful, short read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/203_508/pseuds/203_508
Summary: There has always been this unsaid tension and curiosity between Blair and Eric. They could never pinpoint the feeling but both are beyond curious. One small night out at dinner changes both of their viewpoints on each other. A small decision with no impact. It’s only a harmless kiss.
Relationships: Eric van der Woodsen & Blair Waldorf
Series: Class Project [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926754
Kudos: 1





	Best Friend's Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a very short and harmless read. It does not have a major effect on the original storyline of this show! It is just a very fun interaction of two characters that have opposite personalities and did not get very much screen time together!
> 
> A short and not very deep read into the character development.

Serena and Blair have been friends for years. They have been through it all together and have gone through many battles to maintain their friendship. Blair could not let Serena find out. This secret was too big to be let out. This one would ruin everything they have worked to keep intact. Even if it was harmless and never spoken of again.

(- **Freshman Year of Highschool** -)

Blair and Eric have known each other their entire lives. There was a constant and strange tension and spark that filled the room every time they were together. Serena was completely unaware of this and would never expect or even see Blair go for a guy like Eric. I mean, he was involved with drugs, he did not see the point of high-end living (which was Blair’s entire lifestyle), he was much more down to earth than Blair. Blair also agreed, she always would see him as a low life who could never even reach her level to look at her in public if they did not know each other. 

But despite these differences, there was always something. The prolonged eye contact, the tingle every time they would touch or hug when in passing or saying bye. This has gone on for years and finally Eric had made the move. 

It was freshman year of high school and Blair and Serena had just gotten back from their frozen yogurt date at the MET (a daily after school activity). The girls had just finished their math review and Serena had stepped out to take a call.

Blair looked disgusted at Eric. He was always in a little bit of dirty clothing, with messy hair and a tired look. 

“I mean for god sakes”, Blair thought. “Why can’t this man look presentable even when his family has the accommodation to make him look like a prince if he really wanted to. I despise everything about him, all the way up to his messy yet mesmerizing hair.” 

Blair is busy staring at Eric when he looks up and maintains this eye contact for a long time. Not an awkward feeling present, only interest. But neither of them knew they both felt this way. 

“What are you looking at Blair? Judging me again? Eric said with a playful smile, still not breaking the eye contact

Blair scoffed, “only out of judgment, clean yourself up for once and stop thinking everything is about you.” She looked down quickly, breaking that prolonged eye contact that she didn’t even realize was happening until she looked away. Time never felt real when she would look at him. It would slowly fade away and soon, he was the only thing she saw. Nothing else mattered in that moment, every standard she had fell away. It was just him.

“Well it’s really hard not to think everyone is thinking about me when the most popular and beautiful girl in school won’t take her eyes off of me in my own home.” Eric responded in a snarky manner.

Blair snapped out of her trance quickly. Eric had really called her beautiful. She would have never thought that those words would have ever come out of his mouth. Blair was so taken back but before she could respond and give her usual bitchy response, Serena walked back into the room. 

“Hey B, we need to go shopping soon for this dinner my mom is wanting to have for her business. She wanted me to tell you that your family is invited, bring Nate too.” 

For some strange reason, when Blair would look at Eric, she would completely forget about her long-term boyfriend, Nate, who she loved dearly and always had. He was out of the picture for this moment in time.

“When is the dinner?”, Blair responded, hoping it wouldn’t be too soon. For some reason she just wanted to be home alone with her thoughts in order to get herself as far away from the idea of Eric. She needed time to get herself back to her bad bitch self. The one who didn’t care how she was looked at and did the judging on everyone else. Especially Eric.

“Okay, so I know you might be upset, but it is tonight and I forgot to tell you…” Serena knew she had messed up because it usually takes Blair about a week to plan her fantastic outfits for nice occasions. 

“SERENA!”, Blair exclaimed. “We have to go shopping now then and Nate can’t go, he is going to be out of town for the next two weeks.”

This statement caused Eric to get a smile on his face. Knowing protective, high end boyfriend Nate would be gone, gave Eric the chance he was wanting. He was going to kiss Blair Waldorf.   
Part of him just wanted to say he did it and could hold it against her, but also with the fact that he was genuinely interested in what it would feel like. If this flirtatious and strange behavior actually meant something, or it was just that opposites attract and the lust would disappear instantly. 

“Let’s go right now and we can be back in time to do our hair and makeup together!” Serena exclaimed.

Blair agreed and they left immediately to make all of the usual stops to Bloomingdale’s and other high-end stores. 

It was always nice when Blair and Serena could genuinely spend time together and just be in each other's presence. This friendship needed it and any time together was worth it. 

Eric stayed home and formed his plan to completely mess with Blair for the night, not having a care about how this decision might affect her and her friendship with Serena. 

(- **Dinner Scene** -)

Just as they discussed, Blair and Serena got ready together, both wearing expensive outfits with the full get go of makeup and hair. This was a usual and quite fun bonding experience for them.  
The dinner was as lavish as expected. Small dishes worth at least $2000 each. A ridiculous but normal lifestyle for upstate New Yorkers. Blair paid attention to these kinds of things. She lived off of them, worshipped them. The materials and clothing really made her feel important. 

Eric, however, could care less. He only took a shower and threw on one of his older suits and called it a day. He hated these kinds of things. He always ended up bored and needed something to entertain him. Tonight, was his mission with Blair. 

Blair and the van der Woodsen family had all been sitting together at dinner and Blair (a little tipsy off of champagne) stood up and made her way to the bathroom. She needed to walk around and just get time to herself.

Eric saw this and calculated a certain amount of time before standing up and intricately making his way around the venue.

He spotted her and quickly made his move

“Blair Waldorf! Eric yelled, just loud enough for her to hear and turn around.

Blair turned quickly; she was annoyed but intrigued by the fact that Eric was getting her attention out of all the people here. She distracted herself from thinking this by responding like a bitch as usual.

“What do you want Eric? Coming to stare at me again?” Referring to this morning and also just making the playful joke, not expecting a serious response. 

“Yes actually, I was, you look very beautiful tonight Blair” Eric responded. He was making his move fast because he knew he wouldn’t have her attention for long. 

Blair was taken back; he really called her beautiful again. What if this was just more than coincidence? She was also very intrigued with the fact of kissing Eric. She has a boyfriend, but he is gone. Literally and out of her mind completely. It was just Eric. 

Before she could even get out of her own head, she realized Eric’s hands were on her waist, his lips were touching hers. They were kissing. This time it was real. Not the playful thoughts both of them had in their heads. A real kiss. 

Eric pulled away. His plan had worked, he had kissed Blair Waldorf and felt nothing. 

Neither had she.

This kiss was nothing more than an experiment. A way to see if this could work and Eric really just wanted to mess with the girl of New York’s head. He had done it.

They parted ways immediately and never spoke of this action again. Blair knew if Serena or Nate found out, it would be over for her. Not only in her relationships, but also her reputation. This kiss would never be spoken of again and she was okay with that. And so was he. 

Serena could never and would never find out. 

This kiss was harmless and just a curious game they both feel as if they could play. It was never brought up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated


End file.
